Secreto no tan bien guardado
by Himiko Hayashi
Summary: Lo supo desde el momento en que lo vio, sus ojos dorados no reflejaban el alma fría que mantenía su señor siempre; claro, el hecho de que lo encontrara rodeado de mujeres ayudaba a saber que Sesshomaru no era él. Por otro lado Inuyasha no lograba ver la diferencia en los ojos de Miroku a pesar de que en en esos momentos Miroku quería devorarlo con su Kazana. Reto de foro ¡Siéntat


**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a Rumiko Takahashi :D. Y la idea no fue mía sino de Hanyou's Sister en el forum de Inuyasha ¡Siéntate! En el topic retos a pedido en donde tome su reto. Espero te guste **

**Secreto no tan bien guardado**

Su protegida lo supo desde el momento en que lo vio, esos ojos dorados no reflejaban el alma fría que mantenía su señor todo el tiempo… claro, el hecho de que lo encontrara en la plaza central, rodeado de mujeres ayudaba mucho a saber que Sesshomaru simplemente no era él mismo. Por otro lado Inuyasha no lograba ver la diferencia en los ojos de Miroku y a pesar del hecho de que en esos momentos Miroku quería devorarlo con su agujero negro, ni eso le daba absolutamente ninguna idea del porqué de la reacción del monje.

"uno de mis trucos no puede durar mucho… ¿o sí?" Quedó el pequeño zorrito pensando al mirar furioso a "Miroku" mientras ideaba una solución para el gran conflicto en el que se metería si uno de sus "conejillos de indias" se enteraba de lo sucedido aquella mañana.

SxM

SxM

SxM

El día apenas comenzaba y Shippo aún no hallaba la manera de vengarse de Inuyasha por la gran paliza que le dio el día anterior por la torpeza de no avisar de la ida de Kirara. Si bien le reclamó a todos los del grupo lo aprovechados que eran de la pobre Kirara, el mismo Shippo reconocía su error de no avisar que la pulga Myoga se la había llevado por un día. ¡Pero no! ni siquiera ésa era una razón lo suficientemente fuerte para que Inuyasha lo maltratara tanto como lo había hecho la noche pasada, si al pobre zorrito aún le dolía su cola de tanto tirón del niño perro malhumorado. A él solo se le olvidó avisar pero Inuyasha le dejó calva la cabeza a Kirara; en otras palabras la venganza era justificada… una justificada y dulcísima venganza si todo salía de acuerdo a sus planes.

Hubiese preferido estar en una aldea puesto que ahí habría conseguido todo lo que necesitaba para su inocente conjuro, pero con lo poco que encontró en la colina en donde descansaban era suficiente al menos para poder jugarle una pequeña broma a Inuyasha y así sentirse mejor consigo mismo y claro devolverle el "favor" al peliblanco que ahora estaba con la guardia baja.

Era una cuestión simple, solamente debía colocar un pergamino mágico sobre la piel de Inuyasha y problema resuelto… Inuyasha sería su títere personal, solo necesitaba colocar su alma en un trompo e invocar uno de sus trucos para que Inuyasha se convirtiera en una marioneta, el único problema es que no encontraba por ninguna parte la azucena azul de tallo blanco. Sin esa flor su conjuro estaba incompleto y peor aún, después de pasar toda la noche buscándola ya no tenía esperanza alguna de hallarla.

Sin embargo, llegando casi al amanecer Shippo logro encontrar la flor que necesitaba; con la poca fuerza que le quedaba por no haber dormido toda la noche, dejó caer dos gotas de sabia del tallo de la flor en dos pergaminos… uno que usaría para su títere y otro que debía colocar en Inuyasha.

El pequeño kitsune no sólo estaba cansado sino molesto consigo mismo pues para que el conjuro funcionase debía dejar el pergamino tocando a Inuyasha por lo menos cinco minutos, tiempo que no lograría ya que estaba amaneciendo e Inuyasha tenía la mala costumbre de despertar al mismo tiempo en que el Sol salía, definitivamente no le daría tiempo así que Shippo corrió con todas sus fuerzas para llegar al lugar donde su grupo dormía; pero sin darse cuenta abandonó uno de los pergaminos al pie del árbol donde nacían las flores y peor aún, en cuanto regresó a penas logró llegar hasta Inuyasha dormido y cayó rendido a la par del hanyou sin darse cuenta que el viento le quitó de las manos su conjuro y fue a dar de frente a la cara de Miroku quien ni se inmutó por el profundo sueño.

Tanto esfuerzo había sido una desgracia para el zorrito aunque hubiese llegado quince minutos antes del amanecer.

SxM

SxM

SxM

Rin adoraba ver dormido a Sesshomaru, después de tanto tiempo por fin había logrado captar la única hora de la noche en que su amo se encontraba en el ciclo rem del sueño. Era un espectáculo magnífico el ver esos párpados violeta cerrados con tal finura mientras su cara angelical dibujaba un rostro perfecto de paz¸ era simplemente hermoso y más aún cuando se veía con la guardia tan baja, como si aquel ángel perteneciera al cielo y no al infierno como todos pensaban.

Aquella mañana era perfecta a su parecer. Rin no solo pudo salir a caminar sin que Sesshomaru se diera cuenta sino que había encontrado un hermoso árbol que en sus raíces crecían flores de un color azul brillante y un tallo blanco espléndido, como los cabellos plateados de su amo. Comenzó a cortar unas para su señor cuando encontró a la par de las azucenas un papel blanco con una inscripción escrita en él, pensó que sería excelente para envolver las flores y así no cortarse con las espinas. Envolvió las azucenas con su nuevo descubrimiento y al llegar con Sesshomaru las colocó suavemente sobre su mano para que cuando despertase se llevase una gran sorpresa. Un par de minutos y Rin cayó dormida a la par de Sesshomaru.

SxM

SxM

SxM

Al salir el primer haz de luz, éste se posó sobre los párpados cerrados de Miroku, instintivamente los abrió sobremanera y se paró inmediatamente para hallarse junto a Inuyasha… su sorpresa fue tan grande que dio un respingo hacia atrás cayéndose sobre sí por la túnica que llevaba, fue allí cuando notó que no se encontraba en sí, sino en un cuerpo completamente distinto. Sesshomaru aturdido tocó inmediatamente su rostro corroborando que no era el de él, ya no se encontraba su brillante cabello plateado, sus orejas no eran punteagudas, no era necesario saber que todo lo demás era propio de un ser humano.

¡estaba dentro del cuerpo de un ser humano! Se había convertido en lo que más odiaba.

Trató vagamente de analizar qué había pasado con él, quién había hecho semejante atrocidad, lo primero que pensó fue en Inuyasha, pero él era demasiado estúpido como para hacer dicho conjuro además no era ningún monje o sacerdotisa; observó al grupo que se encontraba durmiendo, no era nadie más que los acompañantes de Inuyasha, observándolos a todos descubrió que él era el monje que siempre acompañaba a Inuyasha: la respuesta. El monje había hecho el conjuro de cambio de cuerpo, pero… ¿por qué? De qué le serviría su cuerpo si ese monje también lo odiaba, era absolutamente ilógico que quisiera cambiar de cuerpo.

El no saber la situación lo tenía furioso, era un inútil humano que no podía ni lanzar un simple látigo; maldijo en voz baja no tener a Tokijin en ese instante para matar a Inuyasha y su grupo, en realidad no tenía absolutamente nada; visualizó una vez más sus manos para intentar hacer aparecer su látigo verde pero en cambio visualizó un rosario en su mano derecha. Aquello era una maldición, se podía saber a simple vista. Por un momento creyó que ésa era la razón por el cambio de cuerpo… el agujero negro que recordaba salía de la mano derecha de ese monje. Pensó usarlo contra el grupo de Inuyasha como venganza por haber degradado a Sesshomaru tan bajo pero recordó que si el monje había realizado el conjuro él sería el único que podría revertir éste y, si matase a los que aprecia, estaba seguro que jamás volvería a su cuerpo; asimismo, matarlo no era una opción.

Menuda mala suerte para Sesshomaru que en masacres era un experto.

Ahora solo quedaba una opción, usar ese asqueroso cuerpo para buscar su cuerpo actual y obligarlo a cambiar… estar en esa posición era absolutamente una vergüenza total y algo que acarrearía por el resto de su vida si alguien se llegaba a enterar. No, definitivamente no dejaría que nadie supiera tan traumatizante verdad pero a penas volteó para irse sin ser visto, la mano de Inuyasha se posó sobre su hombro…

-_Hey Miroku, vamos por agua al río- _dijo Inuyasha sonriente mientras por primera vez hacía una tarea de buen humor, a Sesshomaru no le quedó opción más que aceptar la oferta y caminar sin rechistar a una distancia prudente de Inuyasha hasta saber qué podía hacer con ese cuerpo y más aún cómo librarse de su ahora "amigo".

SxM

SxM

SxM

Sabía que quería seguir durmiendo aunque ayer no hubiesen hecho nada porque Kirara estaba desaparecida; sin embargo, le pareció demasiado extraño que ni Sango ni Kagome lo despertaran por lo que no tuvo remedio más que abrir los ojos pero lo que vio no era justamente lo que esperaba.

Al lado suyo se encontraba una pequeña niña durmiendo tranquilamente; el monje sobre reaccionó por un instante, no recordaba ni siquiera haber tomado para que amaneciera con una niña a la par o, tal vez tomó demasiado para hacer semejante estupidez… después de todo Miroku sabía que cuando se embriagaba demás ya no recordaba ni a quién le pedía hijos. Se talló los ojos y observó a la pequeña que dormía a su lado… si la memoria no le fallaba, aquella niña era la protegida de Sesshomaru. Por un segundo vio pasar su vida frente a sus ojos, hasta cómo Sesshomaru le arrancaría las amígdalas por haber tocado a Rin; empezó a palidecer llevándose las manos a su cara y lastimándose instantáneamente, extrañado lo primero que notó fue que le faltaba un brazo y que su única mano le había rasguñado la cara… ni medio segundo tardó en darse cuenta que ése no era su cuerpo y que, por consiguiente, se encontraba en el cuerpo del demonio Sesshomaru.

Aquello definitivamente era una pesadilla, si él se encontraba en el cuerpo de Sesshomaru, la lógica le indicaba que aquél estaría en el cuerpo de él. Intentó adivinar qué había pasado pero no tardó mucho en encontrarse con la causa de su problema… un ramillete de flores que estaban envueltas en un pergamino que, a juzgar por el material con el que estaba hecho, y la letra infantil que lo caracterizaba no podría pertenecer a alguien más que a Shippo. Al observarlo notó que era un simple conjuro de alquimia pero erróneamente hecho pues, la sabia que se necesitaba para que el conjuro funcionase a la perfección no era de azucenas azules de tallo blanco sino azucenas blancas de tallo azul y por lo visto la elección había sido la incorrecta.

Aquel conjuro era fácil de quitar, solo necesitaba un pergamino y uno de sus conjuros que revirtiera la payasada de Shippo, pero cómo obtener aquello si no sabía en donde se encontraba su cuerpo y mucho menos en donde se encontraba él ahora, y es más, con ese cuerpo seguro ninguna aldea lo recibiría. Claro lo más sensato era que esperase junto con Rin pues si a ella le pasaba algo no importaba que Miroku tuviera el propio cuerpo de Sesshomaru, estaba seguro que si era necesario Sesshomaru acabaría con su cuerpo con tal de matarlo a él. Pero no podía quedarse sin hacer nada, terminaría muriendo si un demonio se enfrentara a él y si Sesshomaru tenía su cuerpo era un 99% probable que lo hubiese destazado o al menos puesto en grave peligro para recuperar el propio.

La solución era fácil, caminar hacia la aldea más cercana y conseguir un pinche pergamino, cambiar de cuerpos y volver a la normalidad. Claro, tendría que destruir media aldea para conseguir lo que quería, de lo contrario la aldea agarraría contra él por ser youkai. Pero si se ponía a pensarlo detenidamente, Sesshomaru tenía todos los caracteres de una persona humana, si tapaba su frente y sus orejas, podría pasar desapercibido por el pueblo, tomar un pergamino, hacer el conjuro y listo. No tendría que ver a Sesshomaru intentando asesinarlo por tener su cuerpo aunque no fuera su culpa y estaría salvando a sus amigos que seguramente ya se habrían dado cuenta.

SxM

SxM

SxM

No lo iba a admitir, definitivamente no lo iba a admitir pero… simplemente no entendía por qué de un día para otro Miroku se comportaba tan indiferente con ella, en toda la mañana no le había metido mano y aquello ya era muy extraño, ¿es que acaso ella ya no era atractiva? ¿simplemente Miroku dejó de sentir atracción por ella? ¿fue algo que hizo? Es más ni siquiera había querido comer el desayuno que Sango tanto se esmero en preparar y cada vez que lo volteaba a ver había una mirada fría en su rostro. Tal vez era por el hecho de que estuvo toda la mañana con Inuyasha consiguiendo el material que Kagome les había pedido para hacer el desayuno, uno de los pocos desayunos decentes que tenía.

Por otra parte el Miroku sentado frente a Sango con los brazos cruzados se encontraba histérico, en toda la maldita mañana no había hallado manera alguna de zafarse de Inuyasha; ese estúpido cuerpo de humano no volaba, no tenía suficiente fuerza, no corría lo suficientemente rápido, no percibía a distancia los olores, ¡No servía absolutamente de nada! Intentó hacer una pelea con Inuyasha para que lo abandonara en el bosque pero al parecer los humanos con los que se encontraba lo habían cambiado tanto que ya no era el mismo hanyou inmaduro de antes y en todas las oportunidades en que intentó molestar a Inuyasha, éste terminaba siendo anuente y dándole "palabras" de supuesto aliento para que se reconciliaran; lo único que aún le quedaba de estúpido a Inuyasha y que era un alivio para Sesshomaru, era la poca capacidad de percepción que el inu tenía pues no había reconocido al demonio en todo ese tiempo.

Si no hallaba la manera de separarse de ese grupo, terminaría revelando su identidad frente a los amigos de Inuyasha y al parecer ya eso se empezaba notar al percatarse que cada cinco segundos la humana vestida de falda larga verde lo volteaba a ver con extrañeza.

SxM

SxM

SxM

Ahora sí sería un monje verdadero y practicaría el celibato a diestra y siniestra pues gracias a Kami, la aldea más cercana celebraba una fiesta que a él le importaba en lo más mínimo pero en la que todos vestían disfraces exóticos y su ahora disfraz encajaba perfectamente bien. Había dejado a Rin sin problema alguno, al parecer la niña dormía plácidamente y, ya que recordó que era cuidado por la rana desfiguraba que lo acompañaba, era más fácil irse sin ser notado.

"_encontrar un pergamino y salir antes que me reconozcan" "encontrar un pergamino y salir antes que me reconozcan" _se repetía cuidadosamente el monje para no perder la concentración y todo iba a la perfección hasta que encontró el fuero de un monje al cual entró a escondidas para robar un pergamino y que desafortunadamente no pudo lograr ya que la hija del monje le impidió el paso por completo.

-¿qué hace aquí?- Miroku no sabía qué responder de seguro por ser hija del monje, o al menos eso creía, habría reconocido inmediatamente que él era un youkai; sin embargo, sucedió algo que hace mucho o casi nunca le había pasado… la hermosa joven que se encontraba frente de él se había quedado boquiabierta al ver a "Sesshomaru", su piel blanca se había tornado de un color carmesí y la chica se había perdido en esos ojos dorados tan brillantes como estrellas.

Miroku se encontraba sorprendido. Era increíble lo que el cuerpo de Sesshomaru causaba en las mujeres, y era casi una bendición que fuera una mujer tan bellísima como la que tenía en frente. Tomó la mano de la doncella sin permiso y con sumo cuidado la besó para voltearla a ver inmediatamente, acción que causó que la chica se desmayase y cayera sobre su regazo. Era increíble, en menos de un minuto tenía a una mujer a sus brazos, cuestión que logró gracias a su nuevo cuerpo pues siendo él mismo le hubiese tardado al menos un día completo para hacer que una chica se enamorara de él si bien le iba.

Pero desgraciadamente Miroku no podía perder el tiempo por ningún motivo ya que si no hallaba el pergamino, Sesshomaru lo hallaría a él, así que con el esfuerzo indescriptible de tener sólo un brazo a su disposición cargó a la señorita hacia la habitación más cercana que encontró y se dispuso a buscar el pergamino que necesitaba y que para su suerte encontró en el despacho central: misión cumplida.

Abrió la puerta principal del monje feudal y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida pero después de unos cuantos pasos su camino se vio poblado de mujeres que al principio se le quedaban viendo de una forma muy peculiar, demasiado similar a la mujer con quien se había topado anteriormente pero después, las más atrevidas le cortaban el paso para preguntarle su nombre y de dónde era pues se notaba a leguas que era forastero; se prometió a sí mismo que esto no pasaría, si ya tenía a Sango y claro, ahora mucho menos debía fijarse en las mujeres por tener un cuerpo que exactamente no era el suyo pero inmediatamente olvidó esa absurda idea al darse cuenta que al rozar el trasero de una chica ésta no se ofendía sino al contrario se le insinuaba más, ¡el sueño de todo hombre!

Miroku ni dos veces lo pensó antes de pedirles a cada una un hijo suyo a lo que las mujeres comenzaban inclusive a pelearse entre ellas para saber quién sería la primera. Definitivamente era el día más glorioso para Miroku, mientras unas peleaban, las otras se organizaban para hacer un harem y otras cuantas se habían ido inmediatamente para ponerse sus mejores prendas en vez de algunos horribles disfraces que cargaban, aquí el monje ya no era el único que metía mano pues muchas chicas buscaban como excusa el cierre del disfraz que el monje llevaba…

Todo era perfecto, Miroku era estúpidamente feliz pero su gran felicidad fue destruida por completo cuando volteó a ver a una niñita a un par de metros suyo empezando a llorar y corriendo en dirección a la salida de esa aldea. Al reconocerla recordó una pequeña anomalía… seguía en el cuerpo de Sesshomaru, al recordar el por qué estaba en esa aldea inmediatamente dejó a las mujeres que lo habían invitado a pasar la noche con ellas y corrió en dirección al bosque. Su preocupación comenzó a elevarse al notar que alguno sus poderes se iban, de cierta forma el sentido auditivo había disminuido considerablemente… aquello era muestra de que por sí solo se estaba revirtiendo el conjuro de Shippo y por consiguiente si él perdía esa habilidad, Sesshomaru la ganaba y con ello la capacidad de escuchar a Rin llorar. Ahora sí estaba en problemas

SxM

SxM

SxM

No, ya no lo soportaba más, por lo menos para algo bueno tenía que usar el agujero negro del maldito monje y eso era matar a Inuyasha de una buena vez por todas, ya no le importaba el absurdo conjuro, ya vería como él se las arreglaría para encontrar otro monje pero la oportunidad no la podía dejar pasar. Si era posible arrasaría no solo con Inuyasha sino también con el resto del grupo pues éste definitivamente había sido el peor día de su vida.

Después del ayuno de Sesshomaru por milagro de Kami Inuyasha y Kagome pelearon por lo picante que se encontraba la comida y esta última decidió marcharse del lugar, Shippo aún enojado con Inuyasha acompañó a Kagome lo que enojo muchísimo más al hanyou y sin pensarlo decidió ir por la chica dejándo a Miroku solo con Sango; por fin una oportunidad para irse, solo era cuestión de inventar una excusa y marcharse de una vez por todas.

-Debo irme, espera a los otros- con estas pocas palabras se dio la vuelta, agarró su bastón para que no se viera sospechoso y decidió caminar.

-claro, si quiere déjeme sola- Sesshomaru detuvo su caminar para escuchar a la exterminadora atrás suyo pero en cuanto terminó de hablar simplemente siguió su camino.

-¡qué! ¿de verdad me va a dejar sola su excelencia?- replicó Sango al darse cuenta que Miroku hablaba en serio, ¿desde cuándo el monje libidinoso dejaba pasar una oportunidad como aquella de estar solos los dos? Sango frunció el seño, aquello no podía estar pasando eso significaba que Miroku tenía a otra mujer.

-Te puedes valer por ti misma- fue lo único que dijo Sesshomaru sin detener su camino, en realidad no entendía a los humanos o mejor dicho a las mujeres en sí pues Rin jamás se quejaba de que la dejase sola, no como esta mujer quien era mucho mayor. A Sesshomaru no le quedaba más que caminar con su paso elegante de siempre pues ni siquiera podía volar y había corroborado las habilidades de ese cuerpo por lo que no notó ni el boomerang que lo había golpeado ni la exterminadora que justamente después lo había abofeteado.

-¡lo sabía! Ahorita se dirige a ver a su amante.- los ojos ahora negros de Sesshomaru solo delataban odio, un profundo odio. Jamás, absolutamente nadie se había atrevido a tocar su cara, eso era un sacrilegio ¡y el más grande! Y justamente ahorita un humano lo había hecho y no solo tocarlo sino agredirlo, pero esa no era su rabia; claro que no, la verdadera rabia era la impotencia que le impedía lastimar a quien le había hecho daño.

Al juzgar por la actitud de la chica, podía notar que ella era la pareja del inútil humano que tenía su cuerpo por lo que era inservible hacerle daño, eso se pagaría con la Ley del Taleón y Sango tenía su coartada pues Rin se encontraba fuera de la protección de Sesshomaru por lo que éste, tragándose su orgullo, decidió contenerse.

-no voy a ver a nadie, y no te interesa qué es lo que haga así que quédate acá.- Aún con la fuerte migraña que le provocó la abofeteada y el golpe del boomerang Sesshomaru intentó continuar pero una voz resquebradiza detuvo sus pasos de nuevo.

-Monje Miroku… claro que me interesa lo que hace, me preocupo por usted sabe- Sango empezaba a dudar de lo que decía, todo su entrenamiento para ser exterminadora y tener un carácter fuerte simplemente se iba al ver a Miroku y es por eso que en verdad le dolía que se comportara tan escuetamente con ella y más aún cuando la dejaba a un lado, algo que nunca hubiera pensado que pasaría pero que en ese momento al parecer estaba pasando.

Sango era fuerte, pero una mujer enamorada se le ablanda el corazón muy fácilmente por lo que no pudo evitar suspirar y dejar caer una lágrima que observó Sesshomaru y que de nuevo le dio importancia nula. Se volteó por una última vez dispuesto a marcharse pero la curiosidad le ganó y al voltear a ver a Sango, la mujer tenía un semblante serio; completamente distinto al de apenas hace unos segundos, su cara comenzó a ponerse roja y fue allí donde Sesshomaru comprendió que no sería tan fácil librarse de aquella mujer. ¡Cuánto hubiese deseado que Sango fuera Rin!, la dulce y obediente Rin que lo respetaba y no aquella mujer que ahora intentaba perseguirlo para matarlo si podía.

-¡Monje pervertido!, no permitiré que se vaya- Sesshomaru comenzó a caminar más rápido pues sabía que si esa mujer lo tocaba, allí terminaría la vida de la exterminadora y eso no era parte del plan para recuperar su cuerpo; camino un poco más rápido y más rápido hasta el punto de darse cuenta que estaba corriendo de la una mujer humana;

¡Patético! Esa era la única palabra con la que el gran señor de las tierras del Oeste podía describirse en esos momentos así que paró en seco se volteó instantáneamente y sujeto con todas sus fuerzas el cuello de Sango elevándola por los aires. Si hubiese tenido su cuerpo seguro ya se le hubieran notado las garras y colmillos pero al estar en el cuerpo de Miroku lo único que lo delataba eran sus ojos llenos de ira.

La concentración de abstenerse de matar a la humana y a la vez aniquilarla hizo que no se diera cuenta de Inuyasha golpéandolo a un costado de tal forma que soltara a Sango y el fuera a caer a varios metros de distancia, cuestión que enfureció aún más al daiyoukai.

-Miroku idiota, ¿qué crees que haces? Gritó Inuyasha poniéndose delante de Sango mientras Kagome la ayudaba a levantarse. Sesshomaru aún seguía con la ira contenida pues ya era suficiente con estar limitado en sus habilidades y haber tenido que soportar en todo el día al grupo de Inuyasha que se le ponía en contra y qué por obvias razones habrían notado quién era realmente.

SxM

SxM

SxM

Lo que en realidad no sabía Sesshomaru era que efectivamente alguien sí lo había descubierto y sabía qué había pasado. Shippo lo había visto aquella mañana al notar que uno de sus pergaminos había estado en la cara de Miroku, no sabía por cuánto tiempo pues no se dio cuenta de su hora de sueño y , cuando el kitsune le quitó el pergamino de la cara los rayos del sol le pegaron en el rostro despertándolo.

Por reacción se hizo el dormido mientras de reojo observaba la reacción del Monje… el que se hubiera visto tan exaltado y sorprendido solo significaba una cosa: su truco había funcionado pero en la persona incorrecta y peor aún, el truco exactamente no era el que quería pues de lo contrario hubiese podido manejar a Miroku.

Una palabra; una palabra fue suficiente para que Shipppo pudiese adivinar que ese no era el monje… Miroku había maldecido no tener a Tokijin consigo, y aunque lo hubiera dicho por lo bajo el kitsune lo había escuchado. ¿cómo llegó su conjuro a afectar al daiyoukai? En verdad Shippo no quería saberlo y estaba consciente que si se lo contaba a alguien Sesshomaru acabaría con su vida inmediatamente así que, al darse cuenta que el propio gran señor de las tierras del Oeste estaba fingiendo, Shippo decidió hacer lo mismo y desaparecer por el resto del día; ayuda que había obtenido gracias al resultado de la pelea entre Kagome e Inuyasha pero ahora era inevitable decir la verdad.

Una discusión había llegado a otra y Sesshomaru ya no podía soportar más a Inuyasha y su constante reproche de que no era él mismo y que le contará que le pasaba ¡joder! Por qué tenía que estar metiéndose en todo. Sin dudarlo ya ni una vez más soltó el rosario que cargaba y dirigió su agujero negro contra Inuyasha quien difícilmente lo esquivó mientras sacaba a Tessaiga. Mala elección. Contra la espada de Inuyasha, Sesshomaru en la posición en la que se encontraba no tenía posibilidad alguna de ganar, pero su ira ciega hacía que esquivase como pudiera las blandidas que Inuyasha le daba y a la vez se defendía con su Kazana, si seguían así los dos terminarían por matarse y Shippo solo rezaba porque el conjuro acabase en seguida pues el pequeño zorrito no conocía la forma de deshacerlo.

SxM

SxM

SxM

Corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta adentrarse en lo profundo del bosque y detener a Rin quien huía de él desconsoladamente. Agarró su pequeño brazo con sus fuertes garras aprisionándola, cosa que hizo sin intención alguna, sin embargo al intentar disculparse con Rin, ésta le mostró una cara de miedo y tristeza.

-Descuida soy yo Sesshomaru- Intentó calmarla el monje, si funcionaba el mismo truco con las mujeres de la aldea, lo mismo debía ser con la pequeña mujercita que tenía en frente suyo. Tomó su delicado brazo y suavemente poso sus labios sobre la mano derecha de Rin quien acto reflejo le quitó la mano inmediatamente y se hizo para atrás.

-usted no es Sesshomaru- _"Mierda"_ fue lo único que pasó por la mente del monje al notar que lo habían descubierto. Si Rin le contaba esto a Sesshomaru él estaría perdido; por lo que no tuvo de otra más que ser sincero y esperar que Rin no lo delatara, cuestión que creía nula pues la niña adoraba al demonio y además los niños, en su mayoría suelen hablar de más.

-Escucha, soy yo el Monje...-

-Miroku del grupo de Inuyahsa- respondió Rin sin cavilar,

-Exacto y no sé por qué estoy en el cuerpo de Sesshomaru pero es indispensable…-

-que no diga nada- interrumpió Rin al observar la cara de preocupación de su "amo".

-¡correcto!- tal vez Miroku había subestimado a aquella niña, aunque ahora que se ponía a pensarlo, no cualquier humano estaría a la par de Sesshomaru.

-¿y qué va a hacer? Preguntó la inocente niña mientras Sesshomaru la miraba indeciso; en realidad no sabía pues había perdido los pergaminos en su estadía con las aldeanas y estaba anocheciendo.

-en realidad aún no lo sé, perdí el pergamino que necesitaba para hacer un conjuro de reversión.-

-¿quiere decir éste? Rin sacó de la bolsa de su vestido el papel en el que había envuelto las flores y en el que, al observarlo de cerca tenía todas las características de un conjuro.

-Pero ese ya tiene inscripción- le replicó el monje resaltándole lo obvio.

-Pero puede usar la parte de atrás- respondió Rin sencillamente. Un absoluto silencio se escuchó entre los dos. ¡Cómo Miroku había sido tan estúpido! ¡Claro que se podía usar el reverso del pergamino y más aún para revertir conjuros! ¿Cómo maldita sea no lo había pensado antes? Agarró el pergamino y se dispuso a escribir cuando se dio cuenta de algo indispensable… no tenía con qué escribir, cuestión que Rin notó inmediatamente y dejó escapar una leve sonrisa.

-sabe… debería pedirle a Jaken que le consiga una pluma y tinta. Solo dígaselo serio y el va sin ningún problema; es más creo que desde el principio solo tenía que ordenarle lo que necesitaba a él y hubiera acabado su problema- Rin había comenzado hablar sin darse cuenta que Sesshomaru la miraba asombrado. ¿Cómo una niña tan pequeña podía resolver cuestiones de forma tan sencilla? Algo que Miroku en todo el día no había podido solucionar.

-oye… no quieres tener un hijo conmigo.- A Miroku no se le quitaban nunca las malas mañas y aunque sabía que aquello era imposible no perdía nada con preguntar; al menos sabría que hubiese tenido una descendencia muy inteligente por lo visto.

-emm no gracias señor, se lo prometí a Sesshomaru- dijo con voz inocente mientras agachaba la cabeza en señal de disculpa.

-¡¿Que tú qué?! ¿Qué te preguntó Sesshomaru? Mencionó el monje casi boquiabierto cuestión que Rin le tomó nula importancia.

-Señor Miroku, ¿no prefiere antes resolver su problema? Replicó Rin para volver al tema central, después de detectar la razón por la que el monje seguía en el cuerpo de su amo… la distracción de Miroku era absurdamente enorme.

- A sí sí sí, pero después me cuentas ahora… a ver.- Miroku comenzó a ver a los alrededores para averiguar por dónde rayos había ido al bosque y cómo encontraba a la rana desfigurada. Sin embargo a penas comenzó a caminar y los últimos rayos del sol descendieron haciendo que él se desmayara instantáneamente.

SxM

SxM

SxM

Abrió sus ojos de repente y lo primero que vio fue un rostro fino colocándole esponjas en la frente. Al divisar más de cerca notó que era Sango, su amada Sango… sin rechistar la abrazó de la cintura y a la vez le metió mano; uno porque ya le faltaba y dos, para corroborar si no estaba soñando. Definitivamente estaba soñando pues la reacción de Sango no fue abofetearlo sino por otro lado, fue abrazarlo de vuelta.

-Me había preocupado muchísimo su excelencia.-

-¿en serio?-

-Claro, en cuanto se desmayó lo trajimos a la aldea más cercana con la sacerdotisa del lugar quien le diagnosticó que un demonio se le había metido todo el tiempo y por eso actuaba extraño y que después de las hierbas medicinales que le dio ya estaría normal y al parecer lo está su excelencia. - Comentó Sango para explicarle sencillamente a Miroku lo que había sucedido pero sólo le tomó ver de reojo a la sacerdotisa para corroborar que estaba recibiendo dinero de un zorrito, y claro, después de lo que le había sucedido en todo el día no era de analizar mucho la mentira que Shippo había hecho creer a todos los del grupo. Pero la venganza es dulce, muy dulce y más aún cuando el propio Shippo no supiera lo que Miroku sabía.

Por otra parte Sesshomaru abrió los ojos a penas logró tener un poco de consciencia para encontrarse con los ojos brillantes de Rin. No sabía cuánto tiempo había caído inconsciente pero a juzgar por el rostro de la pequeña, había sido por mucho pues estaba seguro que Rin no se angustiaba tan fácilmente.

-¿Señor Sesshomaru? Balbuceó Rin a penas lo vio abrir los ojos.

-Rin- Fue lo único que dijo el daiyoukai mientras Rin le volteaba a sonreír. Al parecer el monje no le había hecho daño alguno y por la sonrisa de su protegida estaba seguro que ella no se había dado cuenta, se puso en pie y comenzó a caminar con su característico paso elegante pero la misma duda lo acechaba, ¿qué habría hecho el monje mientras estuvo en su cuerpo?

-Rin ¿qué hiciste hoy?- a Rin le pareció interesante la pregunta, era la primera vez desde hace mucho que Sesshomaru no le hacía esa clase de preguntas, o mejor dicho, ninguna en realidad y claro, ella sabía de antemano cuál era la causa, y, como prometió, no diría sobre el cambio de cuerpo.

-Pues verá, después de que dijo que tenía que irse a buscar a Naraku, me quedé con el señor Jaken y cuando él se durmió de nuevo vine a recoger flores y lo encontré dormido aquí.- Sesshomaru dio un suspiro interno, el monje no era tan estúpido después de todo y supuso que después de que intentase matar a sus amigos y él no le hubiera hecho nada a Rin, quedaban a mano por el error de cambio de cuerpo. No quiso tocar el tema por más y siguió su camino hasta que una inocente pregunta de Rin lo hizo parar en seco.

-Señor Sesshomaru, si le prometí nunca separarme de usted… ¿eso implica que no puedo tener hijos con una persona? El semblante frío de Sesshomaru cambió a uno de exaltación inmediatamente mientras que volteaba a ver a Rin con expresión aún confusa.

-¿por qué preguntas?-

-Solo por curiosidad.- Si esa era su respuesta, obviamente Sesshomaru no se tomaría la molestia de contestarle y explicarle el por qué de su prohibición aunque ni él mismo supiera la respuesta. Caminó unos cuantos pasos más pero, ahora sí, quedó más que sorprendido, tragó saliva en seco y se prometió asesinar al monje por la pregunta que acababa de realizar la niña que tenía a sus espaldas.

-Señor Sesshomaru, ¿un monje puede tener hijos?

SxM

SxM

SxM

**Arigatou por leer, sugerencias, insultos o cualquier cosa review onegai :D**


End file.
